vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Glaistig Uaine
|-|Glaistig Uaine= |-|Valkyrie= Summary One of the most infamous and powerful Parahumans of all time, Glaistig Uaine gained her notorious reputation by going on violent rampages, killing countless Parahumans who were sent after her and gaining their abilities for her own, including the infamous Gray Boy. Eventually, however, she turned herself in to the authorities and was one of the first inhabitants of the Birdcage, where she became a cell block leader. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 10-C or 10-B, Varies with spirits, up to High 8-C to High 6-A Name: Ciara, Glaistig Uaine, the Faerie Queen, the Green Maiden, Valkyrie Origin: Parahumans Age: Unknown, at least 28 years old, though she appears younger Gender: Female Classification: Parahuman (Master/Trump) Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (She can see the carriers of Shards, discern their powers, and sense Parahumans from great distances), Power Absorption (Glaistig Uaine can "claim" Parahumans who have died in her vicinity; it's implied she can kill others with a touch to "claim" them. She claimed Eidolon, who gained the ability to absorb powers from others), Summoning (Glaistig Uaine can summon up to three or four Parahuman "spirits" - six or seven after claiming Eidolon - under her control), with her "spirits" she has access to; Genius Intelligence (She's claimed multiple Tinkers, who can create technological marvels), Enhanced Senses, Flight, Attack Reflection (Can redirect Scion's attacks), Air Manipulation, Black Hole Creation (Bakuda can create miniature black holes with her bombs), Darkness Manipulation, Density Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (She can create limbs out of energy that can be used as prosthetics, and she can blanket the sky in such limbs with King of Cups' power), Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation (One of Eidolon's powers allowed him to manipulate gravity), Ice Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (She can trap opponents in time loops of varying lengths with the Gray Boy's powers, which can be used to heal her by reversing her in time, and freeze others in time, leaving them immobile and indestructible with Clockblocker's), Vibration Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Healing, Illusion Creation, Invulnerability (Gavel can only take so much damage at a time, reducing all damage he takes to a set amount; he can transfer this invulnerability to objects, such as his hammer, and to others), Portal Creation (She can create portals that can lead into other universes with Doormaker), all the powers of Eidolon, Non-Physical Interaction (Was able to telekinetically pull Eidolon together while he was in an incorporeal state), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (She was able to escape Khepri's control by shunting it to one of her spirits), Precognition (Contessa states that she is a blind spot to her power, utilizes Eidolon who is also like this) Attack Potency: Likely Below Average Human level or Human level (She has the body of a small girl, though she matured her body later), Varies with spirits, up to Large Building level (Her spirits include Eidolon, who can fight on par with Endbringers like Behemoth and Leviathan) to Multi-Continent level (Eidolon was able to emulate String Theory's G-Driver, which is stronger than a weapon that can knock the Moon out of orbit). Many of her powers can ignore conventional durability. Speed: Subsonic (She can keep up with Scion in combat and has Eidolon as a spirit). Lifting Strength: Unknown, Varies with spirits Striking Strength: Likely Below Average Human Class or Human Class, Varies with spirits, up to Large Building Class Durability: Unknown, Varies with spirits, up to Large Building level, possibly Multi-Continent level with some abilities (She was able to defend herself against Scion's attacks and blocked a few). Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Tens to hundreds of meters with spirits. Standard Equipment: Her costume, which is made by her spirits, and a shield and sickle as Valkyrie. Intelligence: Though well-known to be delusional, arrogant, and self-absorbed, Glaistig Uaine is an extremely dangerous combatant thanks to her wide variety of Parahuman "spirits", which she can use effectively, and she was feared as one of the most powerful villains in the world before she willingly turned herself in. She's a skilled strategist who was one of the few capable of holding her own and surviving combat with Scion. Weaknesses: If a spirit is destroyed while summoned, Glaistig Uaine cannot resummon it for some time. Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Queen: Glaistig Uaine's Shard is an extremely powerful one that grants her various abilities; she can sense the Shards of others and discern the abilities of their hosts, and can draw in the essence of recently deceased Parahumans, allowing her to use their abilities by summoning them as solid "spirits" capable of interacting with the physical world and using their abilities, unchanged. Glaistig Uaine can summon three or four of these spirits at once - six or seven after claiming Eidolon - and make use of multiple abilities at once, including some of the following: **'Bakuda:' Bakuda is a Tinker specializing in bombs; given time, she can create bombs that can slow and stop time for hundreds of years, bombs that liquefy opponents, bombs that freeze them or transmute body parts to glass, and so on. With sufficient time, she could even make a nuclear bomb with a yield of 6 thousand kilotons, capable of causing an electromagnetic pulse that would cover a fifth of the United States. **'Clockblocker:' Clockblocker can stop anything in time with a touch and can pass this on through interconnected objects, trapping the object in place and preventing it from being harmed in any way. This effect lasts for 30 seconds to 10 minutes, with Clockblocker being incapable of affecting the duration or ending the effect. Thin objects can become incredibly sharp when stopped in this way, and other objects can be effectively used for defensive purposes. **'Doormaker:' Cauldron's personal portal creator, who can create portals leading to other universes. **'Eidolon:' After Eidolon's death in the fight against Scion, Glaistig Uaine claimed his spirit. Eidolon has access to a wide variety of powers but can only use three at any given time, with these three coming to him based on his need and increasing in power as he uses them for longer periods of time. Powers used by Eidolon include flight, gravity manipulation, matter erasure, teleportation, time warping, desiccation, and many others. He can also absorb energy and powers from others to use them for himself at his peak. **'Gavel:' Another cell block leader in the Birdcage, the vigilante Gavel is effectively indestructible, reducing the damage of all attacks so that he can only take so much damage at a time, allowing him to survive sustained fire from Scion for one or two minutes, though he was eventually whittled down by the stream of attacks. He can imbue his invulnerability into other objects and weapons, vastly increasing their strength, and he can transfer this to his target as he hits them, leaving them to soar through the air before their invulnerability wears off and they slam into an obstacle. **'The Gray Boy:' The most infamous member of the Slaughterhouse Nine, who was hunted down and killed by Glaistig Uaine. The Gray Boy has the ability to create stationary time loops, which can be used to loop an area of around 5 feet across and 8 feet high, though he was also able to loop a 10 foot tall wall of air. These loops cannot be entered by anyone but the Gray Boy, effectively acting as walls, and enemies caught in them will loop over and over again, with each loop's length depending on the Gray Boy's will. The Gray Boy can make these loops torturous by hurting an opponent in the loop, causing their pain to constantly repeat over and over again. He cannot stop his loops and they can last for thousands of years. This power also has a defensive application, reversing time to prevent any injury to the Gray Boy. **'King of Cups:' King of Cups can create limbs out of energy that can be used as prosthetics, integrating with the subject's nervous system to effectively replace a lost limb. After his second trigger event, he could blanket an area horizon to horizon in energy-based body parts, human and nonhuman. **'Queen of Swords:' Queen of Swords can manifest lines connecting all the capes in an area to herself and can then extract a translucent blob from that diagram. Any bullets shot into that blob will have the powers of all capes connected to the Queen of Swords. Given how many characters died in the final fights against Scion, it is likely that Glaistig Uaine possesses many other abilities, such as the powers of Alexandria, the Ash Beast, Crane, Grue, Lab Rat, Othala, Pretender, String Theory, and Trickster. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Air Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Criminals Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Density Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Internet Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Metal Users Category:Murderers Category:Plant Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Villains Category:Water Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6